countryhuman_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eflye Islands
Eflye Islands '('Eflye '''or '''Efl) is a country near the Arabic borders of Morocco, Algeria, Spain, and Tunisia. She has access to the Atlantic Ocean. Eflye is apart of her older sister, Swauwana. She isn't popular much in her family due to her being sick with a plague. Osnax, A dear enemy to Eflye Island's, secretly hate each other due to bombing and betrayal. Description Appearance Casual Clothing Her Casual clothing is rarely seen, but it mostly a brown turtleneck, black skinny jeans with slip-on brown slacks. She wears a scarf or a mask to hide her corruption and to stop preventing and spreading sicknesses. Always-seen clothing She is always seen with a long brown dirty scarf that wraps around her head. She has a short black sleeved shirt underneath with dirty dark blue skinny jeans and high brown boots. Her brown scarf reaches to her boots and nearly covers her left/right hand. Personality She isn't talkative or motivated to become friends. The only possible friend she has is Swauwana, her oldest sister that is currently 'missing due to the corruption Eflye is in. Interests * Biking * Scuba Diving and snorkeling. * Kite-flying * Hiking * Dancing * Spelunking Flag Meaning Purplish Indigo - Peace, Tranquility. White Crown - The queen that had died but prevented millions of deaths. The Green-like crowns - To represent their independence day and freedom from the wars. History 1799 Eflye was first a little hunting area before their native culture had to be moved due to some problems happening somewhere around their area. Eflye had a population of 193 people, growing and multiplying each year. With only small news about the countries, or the popular countries surrounding around her, she was never truly discovered. She was not discovered on the map or her area was regardlessly shown. The area had grown much bigger, finding new animals and creatures. Eflye then started to learn more about the world and crafted weapons just for safety. Her town started as a fishing town before becoming a base, causing her to be more prepared. They had already started their very own religion after spying on some countries secretly. Revolution of Eflyeiona Island '''Osnax '''and '''Eflye '''both occurred on having a fight in the late 1900s, both bombing each other with bombs they had copied off other countries. Osnax won the battle, but that only occurred for the Revolution of Eflyeiona to begin. They did not ask for any help, and slaughtered Osnax into bits, taking over half of their land. Osnax almost became dust after a while but if it wasn't for half of Eflye's native people protesting. Eflye revolution fell down to defeat, no longer available and present after many protests had finally worked. Their revolution had fallen. Osnax and Eflye still are enemies though, even if it was the revolution of her. Discovery of Eflye Islands and War Between them Britan was the first to discover Eflye Islands and conquered them non-stop. Once claimed, Eflye was used as a slave. She made great chats with Britan's colonies and friends, but none of them really noticed her existence. Eflye was then modified into the map, creating her revealing to other countries. This now made other bigger countries come after her, but she was under Britans control. But this did not stop Spain from trying to take that control away from Britain. Spain and Britain went to war to take over Eflye. Spain and Eflye Islands Spain only took over Eflye Islands for a short time period, only to be attacked by the natives. Spain left the island alone and created a treaty between the two countries. Eflye Islands had then gained peace and unity with Spain. They both haven't had any contact after that. Eflye Islands Independence Eflye Islands finally had the independence that freed them from being slaves. They had then become a true country and was now fully printed onto the map than before. This does not stop anything with the rivalry between Osnax and Eflye, they are still at war together. The Vertex Infestation Years later, to 2012, Eflye Island's suffered an infestation that currently had no cure to it. Eflye had their borders cut off after discovery, so they are clearly not letting anyone in their country to bring out. Concerns that this must've been Osnax's doing, but nothing has been confirmed yet. The disease/infestation has carried on from then to now. The countries are not aware of this disease, and Eflye Island wants to keep it a secret. Affiliations Affiliations Swauwana Swauwana and Eflye Islands' partnership is unbearable. They both can't be easily separated and will work together to get anything that they both want. They do have some arguments, but only occurs on stupid or useless decisions or actions. Politics Diplomacy Swauwana Swauwana and Eflye Islands both have a long history, mainly characterized by some moments of remarkable convergence by interests. But, most of these recreated by critical divergences or sensitive international issues. They both have increasingly regarded each other as Swauwana has more control over power than her, especially with its role of stabilizing force and skillful interlocutor kicks into Eflye. On a more political and economic genre of power, Eflye and Swauwana are traditionally preferred to cooperate with each other when issues are seeking to develop. Relationships Family Swauwana --- ''Sister/brother ''(Depends on the person) Friends Neutral Enemies Osnax --- ''"You dare try and bomb me? After all, I've ever done for you?" Past Versions/Self Revolution of Eflyeiona Islands --- "Without you, I and my friends won't have to suffer for all you've done to cause such terrible mistakes. You won't be forgiven." Opinions Swauwana ''"Swauwana is always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. Probably will take a bullet for her anyway, after all, she is my sister."' Swauwana is mainly the only source of light for Eflye Island, preventing her to kill herself. Osnax Osnax and Eflye Islands relationship is lethal, mainly hate eachother. They do plot what to do for their next move, but holds on later for the best moment to strike... Category:Countries Category:Females